Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Markets
__TOC__ General Info {add nav-aid for subpages justify right-no clear} Markets require Inspector service. They might be damaged/destroyed by Military Attack, Floods and Earthquake. Due to its unique situation of not having Hit Points some disaster conditions don't seem to effect it. The Shops, which do have Hit Points, do not have Risks associated with them. The Shops seem to inherit some measure of invulnerability from the Market. Both are exempt from nearby Fires. The remaining disastrous conditions need to be tested/checked. 'Common Market Square' Markets prefer trees, grass & dirt, dislikes rocky areas & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Common Market requires a 4 tile roadway and be clear of obstruction for the full footprint. Common Markets have space for 4 Shops. It is best utilized for Common Housing Blocks, where Tea and Tasty Food are NOT going to be distributed. Tasty Food could be provided; if Block holds fewer then ~1500 people. The 3 Shops are; Food Shop, Hemp Shop and Ceramic Shop. When Housing requires a Ceramic Shop, it is time to add the 2nd Food Shop, as well. Food supply should be stable and plentiful before adding either Shop. Even better would add the 2nd Food Shop earlier, perhaps with the Hemp Shop if Food supply is doing well. See Emperor: Feeding the People for more information. The 4x3 tile center pattern is derived from lower 2 bits of the terrain map tile ID. Player has no control of the pattern generated other then placement position. The green/yellow placement footprint will display an off-color pattern of the 4 tile types. Pattern is strictly decorative. 'Grand Market Square' Markets prefer trees, grass & dirt, dislikes rocky areas & ore. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Common Market requires a 6 tile roadway and be clear of obstruction for the full footprint. Grand Markets have space for 6 Shops. It is best utilized for; Large Common Housing Blocks, where Tea is going to be distributed, Mixed Housing Blocks & Elite Housing Blocks. The Shops are; Food Shop, Hemp Shop, Ceramic Shop, Tea Shop, Silk Shop, Wares Shop(Bronze or Lacquer). See Emperor: Feeding the People for more information. The decorative 6x3 pattern is derived from the chosen zodiac animal of the building Profile. Loading a Save Point from another Profile defaults to the originating Profile statistics. To "take ownership" of the build requires the player to "Replay Mission" or "New Campaign". Large Common Housing Blocks When Common Housing requires a Ceramic Shop, it is time to add the 2nd Food Shop, as well. Food supply should be stable and plentiful before adding either Shop. Even better would add the 2nd Food Shop earlier, perhaps with the Hemp Shop if Food supply is doing well. When Common Housing requires Tasty Food, it is time to add the 3rd Food Shop. Tasty Food fetches will return with 400 units of Food rather then 600units of Food. It is best to wait until the Market Square has been setup for minimum Food Quality of 'Tasty Food' before placing the 3rd Shop. This will make Tasty Food available sooner, since its first fetching will get Tasty while the other Food Shops continue distributing Appetizing Food previously stocked. Finally, the Tea Shop can be added without worries that Food Distribution will become problematic. Mixed & Elite Blocks 1 of Each Shop is usually enough when using Grand Markets. :Note: If the Block is consistent with a Large Common Housing Block with a few Elite Houses on the corners(not recommended), then consider using 2 Common Markets instead. If Tea is NOT going to be distributed; adding a 2nd Food Shop is advised after setting up the Market for finalized Food Quality. Delicious Food Quality may not be required but is an option to explore. If the Theater Pavilion is placed then consider turning OFF the Market Square Entertainment. ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Market graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *The Shops are order listed by the Market's ID#. See xxx detailed info link. :: Each Shop displays its current stock, name and toggle button to stop distribution in case player preplaced it but doesn't desire distribution until later. *Food information: This is the Food Quality setup buttons that need to be clicked until the correct setting gets displayed. The button cycles through the entire range of Food Qualities. The Default settings are OK for a starting city, eventually this should be tailored to fit the players "food distribution plan". *Entertainment area ON/OFF button is useful after placing Theater Pavilion in an Elite Block, to turn OFF the unneeded venues. Otherwise, this should stay ON. *Current number of Employees(# needed). Use the Industrial Ministry Dialog(Hotkey3twice) to set Commerce to a high priority in case of worker shortages. Entertainment Venues This and Shops will be moved to subpages eventually. 8day re-spawn delay 8day re-spawn delay Food Shop and Meals text here Walkers Buyers have 4~8 days re-spawn delay no delays 4days re-spawn delay Category:Emperor: Structures